Makse
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - Wie leicht doch eine Maske eine Illusion erschaffen und ohne Probleme mehre Gesichter im Körper einer Person in sich vereinen konnte… (TruXGre)


So ein kurzer Erguss meinerseits, ausgelöst durch ein Gedanke welcher mir beim Anschauen eines Youtubevideo durchfahren ist und weil die FF zu den beiden nicht gerade großzügig gestreut sind im deutschen Fandom.

Maske

Wenn dies ein romantischer Film gewesen wäre, so würde nun Mondlicht durchs Fenster scheinen. Doch es schien kein Mondlicht durchs Fenster. Der Schein der alten Straßenlaterne draußen musste halt auch genügen. Noch immer leicht von der vorhergegangenen Knutscherei außer Atem, starrte Herakles mit roten Wangen in das schlecht erhellte Gesicht des Mannes, welcher unter ihm lag. Oder besser gesagt auf den Teil, welchen er sehen konnte.  
Wie vergessen lag die eben abgenommene, weiße Maske in seiner Handfläche.  
Er hatte einfach nicht nachgedacht und einfach nach einem Impuls aus gehandelt.  
Dabei wusste er wie sehr es der Türke hasste, wenn man ihn ohne zu fragen die Maskierung einfach entfernte.  
Dennoch konnte er selten in diesen Augenblicken wiederstehen, wobei er außer Acht ließ wie sehr es ihre Situation in einem solchen intimen Moment veränderte.  
Noch Sekunden davor hatte dem Dunkelhaarigen eine besondere Ausstrahlung umgeben.  
Ein Schleier, den zu lüften der Grieche sich nicht imstande sah und ihn immer wieder bewusst machte, warum er sich einst so wiederstandlos dem anderen untergeordnet hatte. Die Unsicherheit nie zu wissen was hinter diesen Augenschlitzen vor sich ging und die Ehrfurcht welche sie der hochgewachsenen Gestalt so an sich verlieh, hatte ihn Jahrhunderte lang in seinen Bann gehalten.  
Doch nun saß er auf den Bauch eines einfachen Mannes, welcher zwar auch durchaus eine beeindruckende Gestalt aufwies, aber bei weitem nicht so unantastbar wirkte wie unter der Maskerade.  
Langsam, wie es seine Art war ließ er das besagte Schmuckstück aus der Hand gleiten und hob den Arm an. Sanft strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über den sonnengebräunten Unterarm des anderen, welchen sich dieser sofort über das Gesicht gelegt hatte, als er im Rausch zu spät die Attention des Griechen bemerkt hatte. Nur noch die untere Partie des kantigen Gesichtes lugte hervor.  
Bei wie vielen Gelegenheiten war sich Herakles nun bewusst geworden, dass sich der andere davor flüchtete eben diese normale und gewöhnliche Seite von sich zu zeigen, besonders in einer solch elektrisierenden Stimmung.  
Das Knistern, welches nur Minuten davor den ganzen Raum erfüllt hatte war verschwunden und Bedrückung gewann die Oberhand.  
Etwas bestimmter rüttelte Herakles am Arm.  
„Verdammt noch mal tu nicht so als hätte ich dich nie ohne diesem abscheulichen Ding gesehen."  
Er wusste nur zu gut dass dies nicht die richtigen Zauberworte waren und war deshalb sehr überrascht als der Türke seinem angedeuteten Befehl nachkam.  
Was ein einfaches Stück Pappe mit Stoff alles bewirken konnte.  
Hatte das Gesicht, welches er davor in einem Kuss verwickelt hatte, mit dem Mummenschanz noch geheimnisvoll und nicht ergründbar gewirkt, so blickten ihn nun zwei dunkle Augen unsicher an.  
Herakles musste leicht grinsen und beugte sich unheilverkündend wieder über seinen Liebhaber.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du diese Fassade brauchst um mit mir fertig zu werden?"  
Der leichte Drei-Tage-Bart, welchen er bei ihrem vorigen Kuss gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, kratzte unangenehm an seinem Kinn, als er wieder dort weitermachen wollte, wo sie vorhin aufgehört hatten.  
Zuerst spürte er noch die innere Barriere des Türken, doch nach kürzester Zeit war dieser wieder mit voller Leidenschaft in ihrem Spiel verstrickt. Herakles konnte nicht anderes als innerlich breiter zu grinsen, da ihm diese Geste durch seine momentane Beschäftigung verwehrt blieb.  
Es war ihm nun mal bei weitem lieber sich einem Mann aus Fleisch und Blut hinzugeben, als einem Phantom, welches in der Realität nur ein Trugbild darstellte. Vielleicht würde es dieser Kretin, welcher Stück für Stück die Dominanz über ihr Treiben wieder gewann, eines Tages diesen Punkt in ihrer Beziehung verstehen und dieses hässliche Stück vollends ablegen.  
Wie leicht doch eine Maske eine Illusion erschaffen und ohne Probleme mehre Gesichter im Körper einer Person in sich vereinen konnte…


End file.
